This invention relates to a device for use with a fixture and more particularly to an adaptor device for use with a fixture in which the adaptor serves to properly hold and orient a tool piece upon which work is to be performed.
Fixtures are often employed to hold tools or other materials which are to be worked to a particular shape. One such fixture is a guiding fixture shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,821. That fixture employs a tool base having a V-shaped seat in which a tool to be ground is positioned and maintained by means of a yoke and set screw arrangement. While this fixture has proved satisfactory as a grinding fixture, in some instances it is not satisfactory. This is particularly the case when a tool upon which machining operations are to be performed is quite small, as for example a pin having a diameter of 0.064 inches which is to be ground down to a diameter of 0.012-0.032 inches. It has been found that the tool to be worked upon is not held down properly with the present grinder fixture such that a tool will move in the course of a grinding operation, thereby destroying the tool. Further, it has been found that in some instances the grinding device, in the course of a grinding operation on a tool piece positioned in the grinding fixture, contacts and damages the grinding fixture. In other words, the fixture adversely interferes with the grinding operation which results in damage to the grinding fixture as well as the tool piece upon which a grinding operation is being performed.